Not as different as we may think
by Madrox126
Summary: After the battle against meterex, there was peace. Chris decided to stay in sonics world. Everything seemed perfect. Until one day when chris tripped over a rock, shadow comes to the rescue and they both found out they aren't as different as they thought they are.


**Another sonic X story I made. This is based on after episode 78, but instead, chris is staying in sonics world instead of going back. He is still 12 in this story.**

 **I realised that both shadow and chris have some sort of connection and they may be the same but with different point of views. Now I can finally understand that chris and shadow may have different opinions on most things, the goals they are trying to achieve are the same: to restore peace in the universe.**

 **I hope you like this story.**

 **Chris thorndyke belongs to sonic X and sonic team**

 **Shadow the hedgehog belongs to SEGA**

* * *

It was a miserable day in möbius and chris, who decided to stay in sonics world, went for a walk into the woods. According to tails, they have the best berry bush in the woods and the boy couldn't wait to see them. As he was walking, he felt something on his back, it was water.

It began to rain seconds after he went into the woods. "Great, just great. What a perfect day to go in the woods." Chris said sarcastically to himself. He began to run as the rain poured harder.

However, as he was running, he didn't see the rock in front of him and slipped, tripping over it instantly. Crying in pain, he fell down the hill and grunted as he hit the ground. he tried to get up but He couldn't as the pain was unbearable. he then sat down while rubbing his ankle to try and ease the pain.

'What a day to go exploring and this is what I get from it.' He thought angrily. He sighed as he waited for help. But what he doesn't know is that something will happen. Something incredible.

* * *

...

Shadow was jumping from tree to tree. He was still confused on who he is, but he did remember battling the meterex and somehow survived it.

'I don't know who I am but I managed to survive the meterex battle.' He thought but stopped as he saw something below and he jumped down to get a better look.

He was shocked. It was the boy, who everyone thought would go back to his world and the same one who gave his rings back to him on the ship. the kid was sitting on the ground, grunting in pain as he was holding his ankle. he must know this kid from somewhere but he wasn't sure why, or how.

'My guess, he was exploring and hurt himself' he shook his head and sighed. Maybe he can at least try to remember the boy by seeing if he was alright. Chris, who was still in pain, looked up and saw an ebony hedgehog that looked familiar. No...it couldn't...

"S-shadow?" He asked hesitantly.

The hedgehog nodded, walking up to him, getting a closer look at him. "B-but I thought that you were-"

"-dead? Well, think again." Shadow cut him off. He then bent down to the kids level and looked at what chris was holding. He touched his ankle and chris cried out in pain.

Shadow nodded to himself. 'looks like I was right.' Suddenly, they had both heard thunder and rain began to pour harder. Shadow groaned and chris sighed impatiently.

They looked at each other. "Well, looks like this is a FINE predicament." Chris stated. Shadow chuckled softly and agreed with him. The hedgehog got up and held out a hand to chris, who just stared at it.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "C'mon, kid, I won't be here forever." But chris knows he was joking and could slightly see a small smirk on his face. Chris began to stand and was about to fall, due to the pain, until he felt shadow lifting him up with his hands and wrapped the boys arms around his shoulders.

Chris, now looking grateful, leaned onto shadow as they began to find a place to rest and found small cave near the tree. They both walked inside as shadow gently placed chris down, letting the boy sit.

He found some leaves and tied them around chris' ankle, gently, without hurting them. Chris winced as he felt shadow tie a knot with the leaves on his ankle.

He sighed as he then felt chills up his spine as the wind came rushing in, making the boy sit closer and snuggled up to shadow. He was shocked at this gesture but he decided to push away his discomfort and placed his arm around around the boy, keeping him warm.

As he was getting comfortable, he looked at chris and something made the hedgehog wonder. Something about this boy seems...familiar. He remembered all the adventures back on Earth. From hating humans to bringing this kid back to space colony ark and then he save the world.

He knew that chris was different than any other humans he met. He realised he was almost like his late friend, Maria. 'Could it be, they could be related somehow? They both have blue eyes and they both are caring towards me. Maybe, just maybe, I could learn to trust humans, as they would both want me to do.' Shadow thought.

"Why?" He heard the boy ask, causing the ebony hedgehog to snap out of his thoughts and was looking at him with a confused look.

"What?"

"Why are you helping me? I really don't get it. I thought you would leave me in the rain?" Chris asked again. Shadow sighed and the boy could easily tell that he saw the pain in his eyes. Shadow sat up, the boy still in his arms.

"Well, you just...reminded me about a very close friend, Maria. It was 50 years ago, before the incident, she wanted to see your planet. She was very encouraging and has a caring personality. She was the only friend I ever made. Up until those HUMANS decided to take her away from me. When she left, a part of me left with her. I changed that day, knowing I can't trust anyone but myself."

Chris looked at shadow, sympathetically. he heard parts of the story from the space colony ark, and he knew that shadow had no friends besides Maria, which makes chris feel even more sorry for the hedgehog.

'Such a sad life for him now that he has no other friend like Maria and to live a life 50 years later, alone.' Chris thought sadly. Shadow looked at chris, and for the first time, besides the time chris convinces him to save his world, smiled.

"I still have grievance against humans, but something changed 50 years later. It was the day i met you." He started, causing chris to look at him in shock.

"Me? But what have I done that the other humans couldn't do?"

Shadow chuckled. "sometimes, your just too modest for your own good. It was because of your caring ways that maybe myself can understand humans and maybe they aren't as bad as I thought them to be."

Chris nodded, slowly understanding. He is still trying to understand why he is different than the other humans he met. "And although I miss my friend Maria very much, and trust me, I still do. there is still one person, who I now consider my friend." He finished, looking back at chris.

"Who?" Chris asked. He looked shocked as he saw shadow getting up and walked towards him.

But what shocked him most is when he felt something, which the hedgehog hardly or ever did for that matter: a hug.

"You chris."

Chris nodded as he took all of this in. He never thought he would see the day that shadow would consider chris his friend. But then again, he knew that the hedgehog was misunderstood and was lonely and he couldn't blame him. He slowly hugged the hedgehog back.

He knew what he felt when he was just a young kid. Being lonely without parents to be there with without them being busy. They used to go to one special place all the time, but sadly they hardly did. The memory of that still lingers the boy's heart.

"I know how you feel shadow. When I was young, I was lonely because my parents aren't around when I needed them. I mean, sure I had grandpa, Ella, mr tonaka and my friends, but I needed them more than ever, although they were really busy with their work and when they visit, they hardly stay long." Chris sighed as shadow was listening quietly.

Chris sighed again as he looked up at the roof of the cave, the memories are flashing before him. He then looked at shadow, smiling. "But in time, they realised their mistakes and learnt from them. we finally became a family again. No, not just a family, a REAL family. Because then, we became real close."

He smiled at the memory of how his family became a real one. That wish he always had wanted.

"I guess the point I'm trying to make is, that even though things are tough, they will get better if you allow them to. And to me, you may think you don't have friends anymore, you still do. You will always have Maria in your heart. you still got rouge, and you got sonic..and you'll always have me to help you." Chris said, who was now, smiling warmly at shadow as he continued.

"You got to Trust me on that shadow. you aren't as different as you may think." Chris finished, placing a hand on the hedgehog's shoulders.

Shadow was shocked. No one, not even Molly, had been that kind to him. Only maria did, and he thought no one would ever be as kind as her. Well...he thought wrong.

The hedgehog felt his cold heart feel all fuzzy and warm inside. The same feeling he had wish maria. Shadow began to smile, this time, a genuine smile.

"I guess your right."

They both looked outside as the sun was shining again. Shadow got up and held out his hand to chris, who gratefully, took it. The pain was still there but not as bad as before.

"Chris... thanks."

hris looked at him, confused. "For what?"

"Well... For understanding me." He replied.

Chris thought he saw something in shadows eyes, but he could be mistaken. But he wasn't, if you look real closely, you could see a tear. But it wasn't sadness.

"I should be thanking you shadow. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here today, or I wouldn't of understood you even more than before."

Shadow smirked. "Heh, I guess we do have something in common." chris laughed at what he said and nodded in agreement. "C'mon, lets get back home." As the hedgehog said that, they both left for home.

As they both now understood each other and learnt their sad stories, they aren't as different as they both think...

Yes they are different on the outside, But on the inside...

They are the same...

* * *

 **Whew, finished this story at last. This is the most cutest one shot I have ever done for shadow and chris. I hope you like it. Read and review.**


End file.
